The Clique: The New Generation
by xoxodanalucyxoxo
Summary: So you've probably heard of the old Pretty Committee, right? Well one thing's for sure, you'll never forget this one. R&R. Rated T for language/sexual content but might be change later.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction (on this site at least), so it might not be that great, but let's hope it's pretty good.**

**Okay, I have absolutely NO fashion sense. Thus, I have so much trouble creating outfits for people to wear in fanfictions like this. So, if you have any outfit ideas, please do post them in a review and I'll be sure to use it. They will be appreciated greatly! :D**

**Also, I need some more characters, mainly guys. So if you want to make up a character, please post their info in a review, and I'll add them asap! I'd really appreciate some guy characters, but girls are needed too. Thanks!**

**So here's all the characters and below that a summary of the story. **

The Clique: The Next Generation

You might remember the last Pretty Committee, but one thing's for sure, you won't ever forget this one.

The Pretty Committee

_Scarlett Harrington: She's Alpha in the new Pretty Committee. Her mom, the one and only Massie Block, encouraged her to remake the old group of elites just like hers. Oh and she did, she did. Only better. All the boys want her. All the girls hate her, but they really want to be just like her. She's got everything: the hawtest clothes, the most ah-mazing friends, a beautiful face, and all the money in the world. But maybe there is just one little thing she still needs…but she'll get it. Believe me, she'll get it. _

_Lacie Lyons: She's Beta and she loves it. She's been Scarlett's best friend since birth, and always will be her best…at least she hopes so. She'll do anything for her bestie, even if it means doing her dirty work. Past her adorable face and sweet little smile, lives a bitch in disguise. How far will she go to prove that she's Scarlett's favorite, and does she possibly love her best friend just a little too much? _

_Spencer Hotz: She's back from a 2 month trip to France and better than ever. She just knows that she could be the IT girl this year-well, aside from Scarlett of course-but will she go a little too far to get the guys to like her? Or will a scandal from her vacation rise and destroy her?_

_Zoey Plovert: Can you say trashy? Good, then you can describe Zoey. She's just recently been permitted back into the Pretty Committee after being caught in the halls during the 8__th__ grade formal with Scarlett's last boyfriend. She blames the punch, but what's the real truth behind this juicy story? _

Other Girls

_Alexa Fisher:The mom's Alicia Rivera, the dad's Cam Fisher. The whole reason she's hated by the Pretty Committee and can't seem to find a place in big old BOCD. Can she get the PC to look past her mother and father's horrible deeds and see her as her own person, or is she bound to be an LBR forever? _

_Marcy Liston: New girl in town. No one knows her, no one wants to know her. She's a nobody. But what happens when two nobodies come together for one cause? A lot. _

Guys

_Ian Taylor: The most important thing to know about Ian, every girl wants him. But he doesn't want them. There's only one girl at BOCD that he's got an eye for, and he plans to get her. _

_Grayson Marks: He's the big football playing jock that every school has. There's nothing going on in that big old head of his, but he does know how to make a girl do whatever he wants with one little secret weapon._

_Leonardo (Leo) Marcello: He's new. Fresh from Italy, he's ready to make a name for himself in the big school of BOCD. But hey, if a girl happens to come his way, he could deal with that too. _

Summary:

So you've probably heard of the old Pretty Committee, right? You know, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, all of them. Well they're old news now. They've grown and married (And remarried and remarried in Claire's case, Gawd she can't keep a husband for a year) stayed best friends-well, except for Alicia. They got rid of her years ago, but that's a whole different story-and had absolutely gorgeous daughters of their own. Massie, now married to Derrick Harrington, has convinced her ah-mazing daughter to remake the Clique. And she does just that, only the girls will be hawter, the gossip will be juicier, and the drama will be to the extreme. With her new Pretty Committee by her side and a fresh coat of gloss on her lips, Scarlett knows she can make it to the top of the food chain...and stay there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Harrington Estate

Scarlett's Bedroom

Tuesday September 3rd

5:45 a.m.

Scarlett's POV

'_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…'_

With a grunt I rolled over in my soft, warm bed and slammed my fist down on my alarm clock, which was blaring quite annoyingly into my ear. I prepared to throw my head back onto my pillow and sleep for another hour or so, until I remembered what day it was. With a jolt I jumped out of my suddenly less inviting bed and took a deep breath, raising my arms over my head and then pulling them down while flicking my hands out-something I'd learned in ballet. Where else would I get my beautiful posture and graceful walk?

I smiled at my calendar on the wall in front of me and poked the date with my finger. In the little box I had written in capital letters 'First Day of High School'. And today it was, finally. I'd only been preparing for this day since the before 6th grade, but now it was different. Before, I had seen myself strutting into the huge high school building by myself and making my way to the top alone. But now things were different. I had finally begun to follow in my mother's petite footsteps a year ago, remaking a group of elite girls and being their alpha-just as she had. I was no longer a lone wolf. I had a pack of my own to tend to now. It's hard work, but it's totally worth it. I would be at the top of the school, just like in middle school, with three loyal girls to follow my orders and many others who would look up to me. Not to mention all the new guys who would be dying to date me. The old middle school guys were getting stale.

I chose the best girls possible to be in my elite group-called the Pretty Committee, just as my mother's had been called. Only the hawtest, coolest, most fashionable, and flat out ah-mazing girls could even have dreamt of being part of it. I couldn't wait to see my girls and how great they've got to look on the first day. And they'd better look ah-mazing, I expect nothing less from them.

The Harrington Estate

The Limo

Tuesday September 3rd

6:40

Scarlett's POV

"Scott!" I shouted, standing out by my limo and tapping my foot impatiently. He knew I hated it when he was late. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw him running towards me, some sort of doughnut stuffed in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, I was grabbing something to eat." he puffed, quickly finishing off whatever he was eating. I placed my perfectly manicured hands on my hips and raised one eyebrow, a look I'd perfected a while ago. It always had an effect on people, and it always will. "Which will never happen again." Scott added quickly, wiping his sugar covered hands on his black pants.

I scrunched up my nose disgustedly and opened up the car door. "I suggest you change those pants, by the way." I growled, taking my usual seat at the back center of the limo. "Let's go." I stared at the mirror to my side. I'd requested that they put one in, since I was never endingly checking my reflection to make sure I was looking flawless. I always was, of course. I practiced my smiles in the mirror-they ranged from sweet and innocent, to flirty, to a signature smirk to fend off all LBRs and EWs. The last one was a must unless I wanted to be crowded by all the losers in the entire school.

"Scarlett!" I turned my head at the screech followed by the slamming of the limo door. I grinned as my official beta-Lacie Lyons-plopped down next to me and threw her arms around me. "Ehmygawd, it's been like for-ever."

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my now slightly ruffled hair. "Lacie, we were just hanging out yesterday."

Lacie shrugged and let her tote bag drop to the car floor. "But all we could talk about was what we were wearing today and how we were going to do our makeup and stuff."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" I replied, furrowing my eyebrows together. Lacie wasn't the biggest fan of fashion-much like her mother-but she never complained about it and seemed like she was enjoying herself.

"Not a bad thing, it's just that I have so much to tell you!" she said, her eyes growing wide.

I was about to open my mouth to reply when I felt a rush of heat enter the limo. "Hey guys!" As another best friend stepped into the car, my eyes instantly flashed to her hair.

"Ehmygawd Spencer! You cut your hair!" I screeched, my mouth gaping wide open. Her hair had always been long-all the way to the small of her back-and naturally black, so black that it verged on having purple tints. But now, it was cut short, only just reaching her shoulders, and it was white-blonde. "When did this happen? Why weren't we informed?"

Spencer grinned and shut the limo door behind her. "I changed it while I was in France. There's this ah-mazing hairstylist there who said I'd look even better with short blonde hair." She ran her nails lightly over her legs a few times nervously before turning back to me. "You like it don't you?"

I pressed my hand flat against my heart. "I'm really sorry Spence, but I don't like it at all." I watched as my friend's face stared horrifically at me and fought the urge to smile for a few more moments. "I LAH-VE IT!" I cried, smiling broadly. Spencer let out a deep breath and high-fived Lacie. "You've totally got to fill us in on your vacation, asap." I added.

"Of course! Gawd, there was this guy I met in Paris and he-" she cut off as the last person in our carpool stepped inside.

Zoey Plovert. Ugh. I know I accepted her back in, but I seriously don't know if I can trust her or not. Making out with the guy who happened to be my boyfriend at the time? Serious no-no in MY Pretty Committee. But I've got too much stuff to deal with right now, she'll have to wait.

"Hey!" Zoey smiled, plopping down next to Spencer. She flashed a toothy smile at all of us, awaiting our greetings.

"Hi Zoey." I replied, holding in a nasty remark. Zoey's smile faltered a bit, and she looked down at her shoes. "So guys," I continued, trying to ignore the awkward moment that had just passed, "I had it arranged so that we def. have lunch together, thank Gawd. So we'll meet up then and pick a new table-hopefully with some hot new guys too-and claim it for the year."

As the car stopped in front of the school, I bit my lip to hide any sign of nervousness. "Girls, to a great new year." I said, raising a delicate hand into the air. _Here goes nothing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I tried my best to make it good, but I'd love constructive criticism if you have any. But if you criticize, please say something useful, not something like 'this sucks. write better' haha, that's not really what I'm looking for. Thanks!

Thank you thank you thank you to o t h e r s i d e o f l i f e, BSlover1812, and Disneychic01 for the characters you created for me. You guys are, if I may use Clique terms, ah-mazing! :D

If you made characters for me and have certain things you want to happen to those characters, please tell me and I'd be happen to add them into the story. Even if you don't have characters you've made for me, feel free to tell me any ideas you have and I'll more than likely be willing to use it.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The High School

Cafeteria A

Tuesday September 3rd

11:05 a.m.

Scarlett's POV

"Shit."

"She's not walking over towards us is she?"

"What the hell does she want?"

"Doesn't she know we hate her?"

I took in a deep breath and glared in the girl's direction. Either she ignored it, or she was just an idiot.

"Hey guys! You all look sooo pretty today! Mind if I sit with you?" The girl said as she ran over, plopping down across from me without waiting for a reply. Who is this girl? It's Alexa Fisher, daughter of Alicia Rivera and Cam Fisher. Alicia was kicked out of the original PC years ago, so her daughter was automatically out of the question to be in this one. Not that I wanted her anyway-she wasn't very pretty, much unlike her mother. Her only good point was her huge boobs, much _like_ her mother. She had a majorly annoying personality, like a tiny gnat buzzing around your ear constantly. Though harmless, they could piss you off in a second.

Just then I saw the group of totally hawt guys I wanted to have sit with us. I could _not_ have Alexa ruin this for me. "Uhm, Alexa, do you think you could do me a favor?" Alexa nodded feverishly, her dark brown eyes growing wide with excitement. "Actually, two things. Number one, calm down, you look like an excited puppy that's gonna leak all over the floor. Two, could you go get me a Small Calm from Dr. Juice?"

Alexa blinked sadly. "But Dr. Juice is like, 5 miles away. I can't walk that far and back in time…"

"I know. I thought maybe you could bring it to me at the end of the day or something." Alexa bit her lip, uncertain. "Okay, I'll sweeten the deal. You get me my juice, and I'll have a little present waiting for you when you give it to me. Sound good?" I could tell she was fighting with herself on the inside, trying to choose what to do. "Pleeaasee Alexa? I swear, the present will be something you'll NEVER forget."

Alexa smiled slightly. "Well, okay. I guess I can do this for you, but I'll be missing some of my next period class…"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a little pink slip of paper. With a flourish, I faked a signature and handed it to her. "Here, now you can be late and not have to worry about it."

"Wow Scarlett! You're amazing!" She squealed, grabbing the slip. "Okay, I'll see you at the end of the day!" She said over her shoulder, prancing away.

Spencer turned to me. "Good job at getting her to go away, but why didn't you just tell her to leave?"

I shrugged. "I AM in major need for a Calm. Plus, I have to give her a present." I pulled my Cappuccino to my lips as the girls all stared anxiously at me.

"Come on Scarlett, what's the present?" Lacie asked, pushing a dirty blonde curl out of her face.

"It's a surprise." I replied pointedly. Everyone groaned and I laughed, placing my coffee back on the table and putting my head in my hand.

Zoey suddenly gasped. "Ehmygawd, look at those guys, they are totally hawt!" She widened her brown eyes, staring straight at a group of a few guys a bit too noticeably.

"Close your mouth, Zoey. You'll catch flies." I snapped, rolling my eyes. "I already planned on inviting them over anyway." I put on my best flirty smile and turned my head towards the guys, who were wandering around, about to sit down at a table near us. "Hey Ian!" I called. He was the only one I knew. He smiled at me and waved. "You guys wanna sit here?" He nodded quickly and told his friends, who all smiled and started walking over.

My eyes caught onto one of the boys. He was tall and very tan, with an average amount of sleek black hair and slightly too bushy eyebrows. He was ah-bviously Italian. Very Italian. And, he was oddly gorgeous. I didn't recognize him at all, so I figured he was new. My head snapped to my friends and I whispered quickly, "The Italian guy is MINE." They all nodded instantly in understanding, which sent a spark of pride through my body. I had them so well trained.

"Hey Scarlett." Ian said, grinning from ear to ear. My eyes skimmed right over Ian-he was too much of a player for my interest. There were four other guys with him, two of which I knew, Jared Fisher-son of Harris Fisher-and Lance Richardson. There were also two guys I'd never even seen before. One of them was the Italian guy, and the other was average looking, but didn't really catch my eye.

"Hey Ian." I smiled, trying to keep my eyes off of the gorgeous Italian boy. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

Ian happily obliged. "Scarlett, you know Lance and Jared already, but this is William Hurley and-"

Zoey gasped, her mouth open wide-once again. "Ehmygawd, Kemp Hurley's your father?" She asked, staring at William with wide eyes.

"No." William growled. It seemed like it bothered him a bit. "There's no relation."

I glared at Zoey. Ian was just getting to tell us the cute guy's name. I sent my gaze back up to Ian, who continued. "And this is Leonardo Marcello. He's just moved here from Italy." I had to bite my lip to keep from screeching with excitement. A boy that actually _lived _in Italy? He's so mine. "Guys, this is Scarlett Harrington," I gave the boys a small smile and stared directly into Leonardo's eyes for a moment, before looking away. "Lacie Lyons, Spencer Hotz, and Zoey Plovert. They're just about the hottest group of girls you'll find here." He laughed.

I managed a small chuckle. "Come on and sit down guys." To my luck, Leonardo sat down next to Lacie, which was almost directly in front of me. "So, Leonardo-"

"You can call me Leo." he interrupted, settling into the seat.

I nodded. "Okay, Leo. So how long were you living in Italy?"

"I was born there, so my whole life." Leo replied, anxiously tugging at a loose string on his shirt.

"Wow, that's so ah-mazing." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Gross." I heard Spencer say disgustedly. I turned to her to see what was wrong and followed her eyes to a table across from us. Sitting at the table were a bunch of people we would consider LBRs. Twins Romy and Brandon Solomon, and their friend Rhiannon Miller. The twins wore nothing but thrift store clothes-gross!-and Rhiannon was like a present day hippie.

"They shouldn't allow people who dress so poorly in this school. Seriously, they look like freaks." I laughed, shaking my head disapprovingly. I noticed Leo looking strangely at me. C_rap, he's a nice guy. _"What? I'm just kidding." I quickly saved myself, laughing it off.

I sighed as the bell rang and got up. "Okay girls, see you when school's over. Bye Leo." I smiled at him, giving him a little wave. He smiled back and walked away. I walked away from the table to head to my next class and tripped over something, nearly falling flat on my face. It was Romy's book bag, lying right in the middle of the floor. "Keep your shit out of the way." I snapped at her as I walked past. I knew she was making faces behind my back, but I ignored it. If I'd fallen on my face on the first day of school, it'd kill my reputation. That simply cannot happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**The High School**

**Scarlett's Locker**

**Tuesday September 3****rd**

**2:20 pm**

**Scarlett's POV**

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Look, I have your juice!" I smirked as I heard Alexa's squeaky little voice calling from down the hall. She ran to me, stopping only a few inches away, and grinned, breathing heavily. "Here you go! Can I have my present now?" She asked excitedly, handing me my juice.

I took a long drink from my small Calm and smiled. "Okay. Your present isn't something I can hand to you. At least not yet." Alexa stared confusedly at me. "Your present is a secret."

"But it's _my _present, don't you sort of have to tell me what it is?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Gawd she needed her eyebrows waxed, they were disgusting.

"No no, you're not understanding me. I'm going to tell you a secret, that's what I'm giving you."

"Oh, okay I guess. What is it?"

I looked around the empty hallway in mock wariness. "Okay, but you can't tell a _soul." _I whispered. She nodded anxiously, her eyes wide. "Alright. I'm throwing a party. It's going to be the hawtest party of the year-everyone who's anyone will be there. Not even my friends know about it yet-you're the first."

Alexa's mouth was gaping open. "No way! That sounds so awesome! But…" she stopped for a moment, looking at the ground, "am I invited?"

I threw back my head and laughed. "Are you crazy?" I smirked as her face grew dark and her lip pouted out. "Ah-bviously you're invited! How could I not invite you?"

"Oh! Okay, awesome!" Alexa squealed, bouncing up and down. "I can't believe this!"

I smiled with fake sincerity. "Yep. Look, I have to go meet my girls, so I'll see you later." I turned to walk away and quickly remembered something. "Oh wait, Lex, you can't sit at our lunch table anymore. The girls are getting majorly jealous that I'm friends with you." I watched her nod in understanding and walked off, my heels clacking in the empty hallway.

As I turned the corner, I heard Alexa whisper-screaming excitedly to herself, "Oh. My. Gosh. Scarlett Harrington just invited me to her party. She just called me Lex. She just called me her _friend._ This is the best day of my life!"

_Well that's just sad. _I thought to myself, chuckling internally. Just then I crashed into someone and my cell phone-which I'd been holding in my hand, as usual-fell to the ground and split open. I prepared to go on a vicious rant when I realized who it was. Zoey.

"Scarlett, why were you talking to Alexa? Why did you tell her that we were jealous of her? Why did you say that you two were friends?" Zoey bombarded me with questions. I raised an eyebrow and placed a delicate hand on my hip. "I knew you were gonna go all LBR on us soon."

"Gawd." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

I had begun walking away when Lacie and Spencer came running down the hall, Spencer tripping over her own two feet every few steps. "Hey Scar." Lacie said as Spencer gazed at me with slight suspicion. "Zoey, why did you text us that Scarlett was being all buddy-buddy with Alexa? We all know she hates her as much as we do, if not more." I walked over and hugged my Beta, proud of her loyalty. I let go and she held on a few moments longer before letting go too.

"Because Lacie, she _was _talking to her and saying how we were jealous and how they were friends." Zoey growled, glaring at me. She wasn't as good at it as I was. "And she's throwing a party and inviting her. She told her about it before us."

"Actually, Plovert, I was _lying _to her. Well, at least about you being jealous and me being friends with her. I _am_ going to throw an ah-mazing party-I was going to surprise you guys at our Friday night sleepover-and she is invited, but I have plans for her during it." I said, stepping into her face. "You really should get a brain. You really thought I'd want to be friends with Alexa Fisher? Gawd." I gave her a light shove. "Next time, you'd better think before you decide to come bitching at me when you don't even know what you're talking about." I watched satisfactorily as Zoey backed up, panic-stricken. "I think you should get a ride home from someone else today. I don't want to see your ugly face right now." I growled. Tears began to form in Zoey's eyes, and she turned on her heels, racing down the hall way.

Lacie and Spencer stood there, their mouths gaping open. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Spencer quickly regained her composure. "She totally deserved that. I mean seriously, she thought you would choose Alexa over us? Wow."

Lacie turned her head to one side. "Is she out now, or do you plan on forgiving her?" She asked, more out of curiosity than worry.

I took in a deep breath and took a long drink from what was left of my Calm. "I guess I'll forgive her. That doesn't mean I'll tell her just yet though, I'm going to let her suffer for a little while first, but then I'll talk to her."

"You're an angel." Lacie said, placing a hand over her heart.

I curved one lip up in a smile. "Yeah, I know. She's just so tragically insecure; I can't find it in me to break off the friendship without a few extra chances." I waved my hand and started walking out to the front of the building where Scott would be waiting to pick us up. "But let me be clear, girls, she's already lost two of those chances. You know how it works in baseball, right? Three strikes and you're out."

**The Harrington Estate**

**Scarlett's Bedroom**

**Tuesday September 3****rd**

**9:23 pm**

**Scarlett's POV**

'Love Like Woe' blasted from my i-pod speakers, drowning out my not-so-great singing. I was dancing around my room, hands in the air, my head bobbing back and forth. I was in such an ah-mazing mood ever since I proved Zoey wrong and made her cry. It might sound horrible, but I can't even stand her. So why've I kept her around? The Pretty Committee consists of at least four girls, so three just won't cut it. I need to find another girl a hundred times better than her to take her spot before I can kick her out. But, for now, I need to reassure her that she's just as much a part of it as the other girls. Ugh.

I picked up my cell phone and clicked 3 on my speed dial, but didn't press send right away. My speed dial went in ranking order, Lacie was number 1, Spencer was 2, and thus, Zoey was 3. After them came my best guy friend, Chase. He lived over six hours away, so I hardly saw him.

With a sigh, I waved away my thoughts and pressed send. It immediately went to her voicemail. So she was avoiding me, probably figuring that I was calling to go on another rant. After the beep I spoke in a soft, caring voice. I'd perfected it to use with guys and teachers and my parents, and it was quite believable. "Heyyy Zoe, its Scarlett. I'm sooooooo sorry about our little fight today. I totally get how you could have been mistaken about me and Alexa. I hope we can just forget about today and move on. Kay? I'll be at your house to pick you up for school tomorrow. Lahhh-ve ya!" I rolled my eyes and snapped my phone shut, throwing it on my bed.

I almost instantly heard my phone buzz and strolled over to pick it up. It was a text from Zoey. I narrowed my eyes as I read it.

_hey scarlett. i just got ur msg. look im sry we fought 2 but u were bein stupid gettin so pissed me. u didnt hav 2 act like such a bitch. but i 4give u. friends?_

I bit my lip to keep from screaming angrily. What. A. Bitch. Her forgive me? No way in hell. She should be begging for my forgiveness. She's so out. But she can't know that yet. I need to make it big and bad, so that it can ruin her completely. A smirk grew on my face as I tapped my fingers along my phone's keyboard.

_yeah i totally understand. thnks 4 4giving me ur the best! and yeah best friends_

I dropped my phone on my bed once again and walked over to my desk and pulled open my laptop. Once it powered up, I clicked on the Chat button and requested a chat with my girls, minus Zoey.

_scarlettlovee: r u guys on? i need to talk to u NOW_

_ribbonsandlace: im here wats up?_

_scarlettlovee: hey lacie do u no if spence is on?_

_cuzimhotz: heeeree chickies_

_ribbonsandlace: wat about zoey r we tlking to her yet?_

_scarlettlovee: yeah but im kickin her out soon. im done with her shit. _

_cuzimhotz: yeeeahh go scar! (:_

_ribbonsandlace: shes such a LBR now. she def has to go_

_scarlettlovee: exactly. but b4 we ditch her we need a new girl to take her place_

_ribbonsandlace: how bout we scout 2moro in skool? _

_cuzimhotz: yess!_

_scarlettlovee: gawd lace i lahh u! thats perf. bring a notebook to skool 2moro and take notes on the hawtest girls fashion, personality, and overall PC material. got it?_

_cuzimhotz: yepyep_

_ribbonsandlace: agreed_

_scarlettlovee: good. ;D see u guys in the morning. laaahhh-ve ya! _

_ribbonsandlace: see ya 2moro girls_

_cuzimhotz: niteee! _

I grinned and signed off the chat. Tomorrow would be awesome. As long as we found an ah-mazing girl to take Zoey's place, I could kick her out this Friday at our sleepover. No, better yet, I'd make her feel all loved at the sleepover, then throw my party Saturday night and make a huge scene there. Ahhh, I see a full night of planning in my future. Zoey wouldn't even know what hit her.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Listen, I want some crazy horrible stuff to happen to Zoey on the night of the party, but I'm not completely sure what to do. So please send me messages of ideas for things you'd like to happen to her. Thanks lots! Lahhh-ve you! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again guys! I just wanted to mention that if you made characters for me, they WILL be in the story, even if they haven't been in it yet. I just haven't gotten to them yet, but they'll be in it soon. I'm focusing mainly on the PC for the beginning, but later on other characters will be more in it. **

**I'd like to thank LittleMissPerfect / duh(it won't let me put your name down normally) sooo much for offering to create outfits for me (remember, I'm fashionally challenged ;D) Most outfits I mention for the people in the story will be created by her. Thanks lots! **

**Some outfits w**_**ere **_**created by me, and others were found on Polyvore. I 'like' any sets on Polyvore that I use in here, so if you have a certain outfit you'd like to see, I might have made it or have the link to the set I used. So, you can simply ask me if you like an outfit and would like to see what it really looks like. **

**The Harrington Estate**

**The Limo**

**Wednesday September 4****th**

**7:03**

**Scarlett's POV**

"There you are, Scott! Get in the limo and drive, we're late!" I growled, opening up the limo door and sliding in. "Gawd, I'm so complaining to mother about this." I grumbled to myself, crossing my thin legs. I ignored my driver's stuttering apologies and glared out the window until we pulled to a steady stop at Lacie's house.

"Hey Scar, how're you doing?" I turned my head as I heard Lacie's up-beat voice echoing through the limo.

"Pretty ahhh-mazing. Gawd, I can't wait till Saturday, it's going to be like, the best night of my life." I grinned, partially lying. I wasn't doing very good, actually, it felt like somebody had set loose a thousand bouncy balls in my stomach. I was so nervous we wouldn't find another girl to fill the PC. I was nervous that I wouldn't get Zoey back good enough.

Lacie laughed. "I know right? I can't wait to get rid of Zoey. She doesn't even deserve the term LBR, she's worse."

"Exactly."

"Hola chicas!" Spencer trilled, plopping down on one of the limo seats, smelling heavily of Emporio Armani Diamonds perfume.

I quickly checked in the mirror and fixed my hair before turning back to my girls. "Okay, rating time." I smiled. I turned my eyes on Lacie and scanned over her outfit. She was wearing bleached skinny jeans-Lacie had an obsession with jeans, she hardly wore anything else-a pink Aerie boyfriend tank, and a rose colored Aerie cardigan. She had a few pink and black bracelets and a necklace to match. I knew I had to deduct points for wearing Aerie-they had cute clothes, but they simply weren't good enough. I mean her outfit must have cost only 50 dollars, ew-but overall the outfit was cute and looked good on her. "8.8" I announced.

"Only 8.8?" Lacie asked, pouting a bit.

I shrugged. "Sorry Lace, your outfits cute but a bit too cheap. Wear more Calvin Klein or Alice and Olivia or something to bump up your rating." Lacie nodded understandingly. "We'll go shopping on Friday for hawt party outfits." A wicked smile grew on my face as I got an idea, but I quickly wiped it off. I would tell them later. "Okay, now you Spence." I ran my eyes over her makeup and clothes approvingly. She had on a Phillip Lim Embellished silk crepe de Chine top with a Vivienne Westwood Anglomania Centurella cotton jacquard skirt and Prada platform peep-toe heels. She had on very light, nude makeup and her hair was simply straightened. "Totally fab outfit. I have to give you a 9.5."

Spencer's face lit up measurably, making her look even better. "Really? Thanks Scar!"

I smiled happily at my friend and pointed to myself. "Now me." I'd put on a guh-reat outfit this morning, so I knew I had a good rating coming my way. I'd worn an Opuntia metallic corset dress with Betsey Johnson Heather heels in silver and a silver satin clutch that probably cost more than the average person's car. To top it off I'd worn an Anna Lou Crystal Rose hair clip and Oscar de la Renta Two stone filigree earrings.

"Uhm, Scar?" I looked up at Lacie, my heartbeat quickening. Could my outfit really not be as great as I though? Oh no. "9.9, easily!" Lacie screamed, flashing a toothy smile. I let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Actually, you could be a ten if you put on a bit more mascara."

I quickly whipped out my Dior mascara and pulled the wand along my already long lashes a few times. As I was putting it back in my clutch, we stopped at Zoey's house. After a few moments of waiting, I murmured, "I wonder if she'll come. It seemed like we'd 'made up' last night."

Just then the limo door opened and Zoey slid in next to Spencer. "Hi guys." She said warily.

"Hey Zoe!" I smiled. "Ehmygawd, I totally heart your outfit! We were just rating, but you sooo get a 9.7!"

"Yeah, totally." Spencer announced, playing along. Honestly, I hated her outfit. Her shirt was the color of an overly ripe banana, and the brown pants she wore with them made it even worse.

Zoey grinned happily. "Thanks! I just bought it a few days ago, I thought you guys would love it."

I nodded fervently, trying to reassure her that she was welcome in the group, even though she wasn't. I wanted her to feel as comfortable and happy as she could, just so that we could completely crush her later on.

I jumped as my cell phone vibrated and picked it up. It was a chat request from Spencer to me and Lacie. Thank gawd for internet on cell phones.

_cuzimhotz: she deserves more like a -52_

_ribbonsandlace: she looks like spongebob_

_scarlettlovee: shes got the enormous pores too. looks just like him ;D_

_cuzimhotz: bahahahahah agreed!_

_scarlettlovee: oh yeah guys come to my house today after school_

_ribbonsandlace: time?_

_scarlettlovee: 4:30_

_cuzimhotz: k_

_ribbonsandlace: got it_

I looked up from my cell phone to see that Zoey hadn't even noticed that we'd all been talking to each other the whole time. Luckily, Lacie had been jabbering her ear off and texting without looking.

"Here we are girls." I heard Scott say as he held the limo door open.

We all filed out of the car and into the school. "Kay girlies, I'll see you at lunch." I said, stalking away to my locker. My friends waved and went in their own directions.

**The High School**

**Cafeteria A**

**Wednesday September 4****th**

**11:03 am**

**Scarlett's POV**

"So Scarlett, I hear you're throwing a party." Ian said, staring at me as usual.

My head snapped in his direction. No one but the PC and Alexa were supposed to know about it yet. "Who told you that?"

Ian shrugged. "Alexa. She was bragging about being invited, and I was horribly upset to hear you didn't invite me." he smiled in an attempt to look flirty. Can you say guh-ross? He so couldn't do it right.

"It wasn't completely confirmed until last night." I replied, anger boiling inside me. "But yeah, I am having a party."

I had to hold back a shiver as I heard Leo's honey-sweet voice say my name. "Scarlett, does this mean you're not inviting _me?_" His gorgeous dark blue eyes stared deep into mine, which were baby blue.

I struggled to keep my cool, once again. Gawd, this guy was killing me. "Oh of course not Leo, you're ahh-viously invited." I chimed nonchalantly. I broke off our stare and turned to everyone else. "Of course you guys are invited too."

"Well good, cuz it wouldn't be a party without me there." Lance said, his gray eyes flashing. Zoey laughed-a little too loud, I must say-and batted her eyelashes at him. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing when Lance completely didn't notice her.

I turned my head as a loud, booming voice called the guys' names. Ian looked at me painfully. "Hey Scarlett, do you mind if we go over and sit with those guys for today? We have to talk about our fantasy football league…"

I nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, that's fine. Go ahead." Perfect. I needed to talk to my girls-minus Zoey-right now.

The guys nodded and got up to walk away to the other table. Leo smiled at me as he left. "See you later Scarlett." He said in his absolutely ah-dorable Italian accent. I thought I might fall over from a heart attack.

"Later Leo." I chirped, smiling flirtatiously at him. I knew how to do it right, unlike Zoey. "So Zoey, I heard that guy over there things you're hawt." I said, pointing to a random average-looking guy I didn't know.

"Seriously? He's so cute! What should I do?"

Just like Zoey to need my help with everything. "You should go over and sit with him for today, you know, get to know each other." I threw in an affectionate looking grin. "You two could be sooo ca-ute together."

Zoey bit her lip anxiously. "You really think so? Oh okay, I'll see you guys later then!" She squealed, getting up and half sprinting over to the other table.

"Who is that?" Spencer asked confusedly.

I shrugged casually. "I have no idea, I just wanted her to leave." Lacie laughed and I continued. "I need to talk to you guys. Have you found any girls?"

Lacie's eyes brightened. "Totally. I found this one girl that will be simply perf for the PC."

"More info." I demanded as my heart began to beat fast with excitement.

"Her name's Kenzie Conelly. She's extremely pretty-longish black hair with soft waves, brown eyes, face similar to Vanessa Hudgens-she's got killer fashion sense according to her outfit, and she seems like she has the right stuff." Lacie explained.

Spencer looked at her, curious. "Does she have this lunch period."

Lacie nodded. "I think so." She looked around for a moment until she found her. "Look, there she is." She pointed to a girl and I nodded, she was pretty, and she did look like she had goo fashion sense. She was wearing a Chloe ruffle baby doll top and off white short shorts with super high rose colored peep toe heels. Her face was a medium tan and absolutely flawless.

"You're right, she might work." I muttered half to myself. "Is she new to Westchester?"

"I think so." Lacie responded. "Hey Kenzie!" She called over to the girl, who looked over at us with cautious but extremely confident eyes.

Kenzie strutted over to us, not missing a step. She looked like a model on a runway. _Gawd, I'm going to have to kick up my game if I let her in. She'll give me a run for my money. _"Hi." she said, blinking at me. I hoped that meant that I looked like an alpha.

"Hey, I'm Scarlett." I said, stretching out a hand.

She shook it and a corner of her lips turned up. "I know. Everyone knows you around here."

I fought the urge to let out a proud squeal of excitement and returned a smile. "These are my girls, Lacie and Spencer."

"Three out of the four in the Pretty Committee, am I correct?" Kenzie asked, looking around for Zoey.

I nodded. "Yeah. But we want to, well, get rid of Zoey." I said, not even feeling awkward saying this to her. "Sit with us, let's talk."

**I hope you laaahhh-ved the chapter! ;D Once again, please do send me messages or do a review with ideas for me, because I'm always looking for more. As you can probably tell by now, I update quite often, which means I need all the ideas I can get. **

**Also, I'm going to try to make the next chapter a little different. It's going to be from another character's POV, one that you guys haven't met yet. It'll probably take me a little longer to do, so here's a little preview…**

_Oh those pretty little bitches. They think life is oh so hard, don't they? The most worrying thing on their mind is the upcoming party, the girl they're falling for,-_oh oopsies! I said girl didn't I? I meant boy. Wait, no I didn't_.-the way they look, not fitting in, a betrayal they've never told about. Yeah, I know it all, but my lips are sealed. Ha, that's a lie. My lips have been closed for a little bit too long. I think I might just have to spill a little secret or two. I've got to keep them in line don't I? _

**Okay, **_**now **_**I'm done for today. Please review/message me. Every time I get a nice review it makes me want to write even more, which leads to even better chapters and an even happier me ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So here's the next chapter, which will be different from the chapters I've already written, so bear with me here. It has a sort of odd POV. The character is sort of talking to you, instead of you just being in their head. If you like the chapter, please say so, and if you didn't like it, please say so as well so that I can make the next one even better. This one isn't quite as long as usual, because I found it a bit difficult to write. So, here goes nothing. **

**Oops, I forgot something. I know that it's a little (or a lot) far stretched to have the PC's party on 'Saturday', which is only three days away for them, especially since it's going to be a crazy, perfect party. I didn't really think about that when I was writing. But, it is fiction, so just remember that anything can happen in a fiction book ;D **

**The Harrington Estate**

**Outside**

**Wednesday September 4****th**

**5:00 pm**

**Unknown POV**

I sat cross legged on the lush green grass of the Harrington's enormous backyard. I had my notebook on my lap and my pen in my hand-as usual-and jotted down notes. Of what, you ask? Well just inside of that window I'm sitting under is an elite group of girls planning the party of the year, of the century even. Four girls, Scarlett Harrington, Lacie Lyons, Spencer Hotz, and no, not Zoey Plovert, the other member of the Pretty Committee, but it was the new girl Kenzie Connelly sitting inside giggling with the girls.

Oh I know, no one should know that now should they? Well I know everything. I know that Zoey Plovert was caught swapping spit with Scarlett's last boyfriend. I know that they kicked her out and let her back in. I know that Zoey is said to have been acting totally 'LBR' worthy, as the PC would say. I know that the PC is done with her, and they're ready to completely _take her down. _

But of course, the Pretty Committee can't only have three girls in the group, they need at least four to be just perfect. That's why Kenzie's with them, because they plan on having her take Zoey's place. It must be going well, they sound like they're having quite a good time. They're planning for the big party on Saturday. I'm listening to their guest list making right now. Names like Ian Taylor, the ninth grade heartthrob, and Willow Levin, the alpha of the tenth grade.

Oh but believe me, I know way more than that. I've got secrets, stories, _blackmail_, that I could so easily use against those pretty little Pretty Committee girls. They've got it in for them. Oh those pretty little bitches. They think life is oh so hard, don't they? The most worrying thing on their mind is the upcoming party, the girl they're falling for,-oh oopsies! I said girl didn't I? I meant boy. Wait, no I didn't.-the way they look, not fitting in, a betrayal they've never told about. Yeah, I know it all, but my lips are sealed. Ha, that's a lie. My lips have been closed for a little bit too long. I think I might just have to spill a little secret or two. I've got to keep them in line don't I?

As I continued to listen to the high-pitched, nasal voices of the girls inside, I felt my insides begin to churn with anger. I was nowhere on their little guest list. They were only inviting the people they considered 'totally cool'. Well I'm going to that party, like it or not.

I jumped up from my spot and started to walk away, scribbling something down in my notebook. I ripped the page out, folded it a few times so that it formed a neat little rectangle, and printed a name on the front. I quickly did the same thing one more time, a wicked grin forming on my lips.

I was in control now. And I loved it.

**The Hotz Estate**

**Spencer's Bedroom**

**Wednesday September 4****th**

**9:33 pm**

**Spencer's POV**

I plopped down on my king sized bed and stared up at the creamy white ceiling above me. I rolled over and looked at the little folded up piece of paper in my hands. I'd found it right at my front door when I'd gotten home. It even had my name printed neatly on the front. My mind flickered with curiosity as I opened it and squinted so that I could read the curvy writing on the inside.

Hey Spence. How's it going? Great I suppose. Well it's about to get, well, not so great. You know your little rendezvous in Paris? Well I know _all_ about it, but I'm willing to keep my mouth shut, under one condition. If you do as I say, I'll vow to never speak of your little secret to anyone. What is it that you must do? Make Scarlett invite everyone, yes everyone, to her party. If you don't, well, let's just say everyone will think of you a bit differently. (;

xoxo

My mouth gaped open wide with shock and I had to shove my fist into my mouth to keep from screaming. I was filled with a flurry of emotions: shock, fear, anger, confusion, curiosity, more fear. How could anyone know about what I did in France? I hadn't told a soul, not even my best friends.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone to text Scarlett, my fingers trembling so much that I had to redo it multiple times before it was able to be read.

**The Plovert Estate**

**Zoey's Bedroom**

**Thursday September 5****th**

**6:56 am**

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey!" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. I was in the middle of perfecting my make-up. "What?" I snapped, glaring at my bedroom door as if I could see through it.

"Some girl brought you a note. How cute is that? It's down here on the kitchen counter."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. Who would bring me a note? I mean, there are these things called cell phones, duh. I knew none of my girls would send notes to each other, so I knew it must have been from someone else. I shrugged and finished applying my mascara and stepped lightly down the stairs, afraid of breaking an ankle in my new Michael Kors strappy buckled leather sandals, which were a good 4 inches high. Ugh, I so wasn't born to wear high heels.

I strode into the kitchen and grabbed the little note with my name on the front. I opened it curiously while taking a bite into one of the orange slices my mom had left on the table.

What's up Zoe? So I've got some juicy gossip for ya. Want to hear more? Well a certain alpha bestie of yours has big plans for you at the upcoming party, and they aren't anything to look forward to. She and your other 'friends' are going to humiliate you into oblivion. Have fun with that.

xoxo

p.s.-Wanna get Scarlett before she gets you? I happen to know that you have some juicy blackmail on her. You've got a ton of power in your hands. Use it well.

I felt my heart stop and could hear my breath coming out in shallow pants as I read the note. I bit my lip as tears formed in my eyes and dropped down, splattering onto the note. My friends didn't like me? My head was starting to spin. The people that I thought were my best friends were planning to completely humiliate me in front of everyone at the party on Saturday. Had I really been acting like an LBR lately? How long had they been dissing me behind my back? My stomach was churning, I thought I might throw up.

No. I'm not going to let this happen to me. Like the person in the note said, I need to get Scarlett before she gets me. She's not my best friend anymore, she's the enemy. I quickly wiped away my tears and reapplied my mascara, folded up the note, and stuck it inside my purse. My ex-best friends won't get to me. I'll destroy them first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been way too busy with school :/ But anyway I hope you like it. **

**Also, I'm still needing ideas for how to humiliate Zoey at the party. If you have any, please do send me a message! :D **

**The High School**

**Cafeteria A**

**Thursday September 5****th**

**11:03**

**Spencer's POV**

I gnawed anxiously at my bottom lip as I walked into the lunch room with Scarlett. I had to make sure that she invited everyone to the party, or else my reputation would be ruined. Completely.

"Is something wrong Spence?" Scarlett asked, handing me her Dior moisturizing lip gloss. "You're tearing apart your bottom lip."

I gratefully took the gloss and pulled the wand over my lips before handing it back. "Thanks. And no, I'm just really tired. I hardly even realize I'm doing it."

"Ah, I get it. Just between you and me, I have the bad habit of biting my nails." She murmured in a soft voice, slipping the tube of lip gloss back into her bag.

I stared oddly at her. "I never knew you bit your nails. I've never seen you do it before." It's true; her nails were always looking absolutely perfect, way too perfect to have been bitten.

She shrugged. "I always run out for a quick manicure before I see anyone. I'm known for my emergency visits to the salon."

I nodded as we sat down at our table. Scarlett always did know how to make me feel better. It was relieving to hear that she, Scarlett Harrington, ever had beauty issues. She always seemed so in control, so perfect. Sometimes I wish I could just be her, because it seems like she never does anything wrong. Ugh, she's just so lucky.

"So Scar, I was thinking about those guest lists we made yesterday…" I murmured once I realized that Zoey was sitting over by that guy she sat with yesterday. I smiled lightly at Kenzie and Lacie as they came and sat down next to us. "And I was thinking that maybe we should just invite everyone in our grade, and then the few people from other grades that we want to invite." I fought the urge to start biting at my lips again.

"Really?" Scarlett asked, knitting her perfect eyebrows together. "Why should we do that?"

I was about to start out with a rambling reply when Kenzie cut in. "Actually," she murmured thoughtfully, "I think that could work." Scarlett turned her attention to Kenzie, and I let out a sigh of relief. "The more people that are there, the more people who will see Zoey get crushed."

Scarlett's eyes lit up. "Ehmygawd! That's perfect! Awesome idea Spence, you're ah-mazing. I'll just have to call up the printing company and order more invitations. We'll hand them out tomorrow."

Lacie clucked her tongue and shot me an odd look. "Well, how are we supposed to get about 300 invitations out in one day?"

Kenzie replied easily, "We've got time before school, in the halls, during classes, at lunch, and after school."

"Exactly." Scarlett nodded. "Next, we need three more things. Food, entertainment, and location." She quickly pulled out a red notebook and flipped to a clean page. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I'm thinking real easy stuff for food, since we'll be all over the place dancing and mingling. Chocolate, chips, fruit, pretzels, punch. Those kinds of things." Lacie replied, tapping her long nails against her chin.

Scarlett nodded agreeably and jotted a few things down. "That sounds good. Maybe we'll add some shrimp cocktails and non-alcoholic martinis for an elegant touch?"

"That sounds good." Kenzie responded, a slight smile on her face. "As for entertainment, I can help with that. Who are you interested in?"

"Well I was thinking about two different singers or bands, so that we can balance out the music." Scarlett chimed.

I put my hand over my heart. "Gawd, I would just die if we had Justin Bieber at the party."

Scarlett nodded dreamily. "And the Ready Set too, that would be my own personal heaven. Perfect mix."

Kenzie's smile widened. "I can do that. Bieber and the Ready Set for Saturday night, coming right up."

"How in the world are _you _going to get them to come to the party on such short notice?" Lacie snapped.

"My dad's a music producer; he's tight with all the hottest artists." Kenzie growled back twice as fiercely. "I'll have him give them a call tonight." Lacie's facial expression was priceless. I thought she might explode.

Scarlett looked as if she could scream. "No. Freaking. Way. This is going to be _the _party of the century!" She took a deep breath and tapped her nails on the table a few times. "Okay, now what about location?"

Lacie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "My daddy's night club, obvi."

I bit down on the inside of my lip. That's not what I was thinking, but I think Lacie's in a pissy mode. "Uhm, I was thinking more like Scarlett's dad's pier at the beach." Lacie shot me an angry glare.

"Your dad owns a pier?" Kenzie asked, starting to look more excited.

Scarlett nodded. "Yes, and Spencer you're on fire today! Why didn't I think of that?" She smiled at a confused looking Kenzie. "See, I have a beach house down in Wildwood, so people could go there to chill out. Plus, my daddy bought a pier on the boardwalk. It's covered with all kinds of rides and games and stuff. We can close it for the night, only open for the people who were invited. Then, there's the beach too. We own a section of it, so we can party there too."

"Can you say bonfire?" Lacie muttered glumly, her face in her hands. I rolled my eyes. It was so like Lacie to get jealous when other people have good ideas.

"Oh yes!" Scarlett purred. "Cuddling up by the fire with some totally hawt guys, I think so."

I grinned. "This party is going to be ah-mazing!"

"And why is that?" I looked up as I heard the voice of a guy talking to us. It was Lance, and he was grinning down at me.

Scarlett laughed as the guys sat down at the table with us. "Oh you'll just have to wait and see boys."

Leo turned his absolutely gorgeous eyes on Scarlett and mock-pouted, "You can't even tell me?" I smiled at this. Leo ah-bviously had a thing for Scarlett, and I knew she liked him right back. Gawd, how does she do it? All the guys seem to fall all over her and she doesn't even have to try.

"Nope." Scarlett grinned, poking his chest with her index finger. "You'll find out when you get to the party."

**The High School**

**Cafeteria A**

**Thursday September 5****th**

**11:15 am**

**Romy's POV**

I glared over at the so called Pretty Committee's table as they laughed and talked in annoyingly loud, nasal voices. It was disgusting how all the boys fawned over them. They looked like Barbie dolls, plastic. It works the same way for their personalities too.

"Romy, helloooo? Anyone in there?" I blinked and turned to my brother, Brandon, as he shoved my arm with his shoulder.

"What?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

My friend Rhiannon smiled at me and pushed a few strands of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. "You were off in outer space for a few seconds there."

"Yeah Romy, are we too boring for you?" Brandon questioned jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, I was strangling Scarlett and her little cult in my mind, that's all."

Brandon sighed. "Aw man, I wish I could have seen that."

A new girl named Marcy who sat with us stared at us, her head cocked to one side. "You don't like them?"

"Not particularly." Rhi responded quietly. She was much too nice.

"Actually, we hate them." I said, glaring in their direction. "They're a bunch of snobs who think they're better than us."

Alexa Fisher crossed her arms. "Scarlett's really nice actually, nicer than you might think." She argued. "She's just misunderstood by a lot people."

I rolled my eyes. Alexa was nice, but she had no brain. "No, I think I understand her quite well. She's just a bitch."

"No she's not!" Alexa growled, staring me down. "She's nice to me. She makes me feel like I'm important."

"Not to sound mean, Alexa, but she's lying when she says nice things to you. Not that we don't like you, but we know that she doesn't." Rhi replied, looking gently at her. Once again, she's just too nice.

I shook my head. "Whatever, let's get off the subject."

"Before we do that, have you guys heard that she's throwing a party?" Marcy asked, sipping her water.

"Yeah." Brandon said, shrugging. "It's not like she'll invite us though."

I nodded. "We're not 'cool' enough for that."

"Oh…" Marcy replied sadly. "Oh well."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for taking so long for this chapter :( School's horrible. Anyway, I have off for a week so I'll be writing a lot more. It's short, but I hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**The High School**

**Cafeteria A**

**Friday September 6****th**

**11:02**

**Scarlett's POV**

"Zoey hasn't even been talking to us the last few days." I mentioned, stalking into the lunch room with Lacie by my side.

"I've noticed. You don't think she knows do you?" My Beta asked, looking over at me.

I placed a newly manicured nail in between my teeth before quickly pulling it back out. Never show your imperfections in public. "I don't know how she possibly could, unless someone spilled." I didn't even bother looking at Lacie, I knew she was too loyal of a friend to me to say anything to Zoey.

Lacie dropped her purse on the lunch table. "I don't think Spence or Kenzie would say a word."

"Me either. Maybe she's just preoccupied with that guy over there. Gawd, I'm surprised he didn't kick her to the curb yet." I murmured, scrunching up my nose and staring over at Zoey and the guy at the other table. "Well he's kinda ugly, so that explains it."

"Who's ugly?" I turned my head to the side to see Kenzie and Spencer walking over.

I sat down on the bench and responded, "That guy with Zoey." Everyone murmured their agreement as I pulled out a big stack of invitations. "Here guys, let's start handing these out. About half the grade is in this lunch period, and Spencer and I have study hall during the other lunch period, so we'll hand out the rest then." I handed each of them a stack of sparkling silver invitations and stood up. "Remember, be smiling, happy, but not overly excitable. We don't want to look like Zoey." I looked over at her table. "Don't go to her table, I'll handle it."

"Okay, let's go girlies." Lacie trilled, skipping away with a wide grin on her face.

I laughed and started walking away as I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Leo and his friends sitting down at the table. "Oh, perfect. Here's your invitations guys." I said, handing them each an invitation. I flashed Leo a flirty smile as I handed him his.

"Thanks Scarlett." he smiled, laying his beautiful blue eyes on me.

I smirked. "No problem Leo." I turned away and headed towards Zoey's table. "Hey Zoe!" I said, leaning over and giving her a hug. "You've been so quiet lately, we hardly see you besides the ride to school."

Zoey smiled oddly. "Sorry, Scar. I've been a little busy lately." She giggled girlishly as the guy next to her slid his arm around her waist.

"I see." I said in a clipped tone. "Well, here are the invitations to my party tomorrow."I handed them to every person at the table. "Zoe, you're coming by beforehand and get ready with us right?"

"Ah-bviously. I'll be there around 6, kay?"

I gave her a fake smile. "Perfect. I'll see you when school's over, we have some major stuff to talk about at the sleepover tonight."

Zoey grinned. "We always do."

I smiled sweetly and stalked away towards the LBR table, it was the only table left without hands full of my invitations. "Hey guys." I chimed, smiling at Romy and all of her gross friends.

"Hi Massie!" Surprisingly, I was actually happy to hear Alexa's chirpy voice sound so excited to see me. I'd completely forgotten about ruining her at the party. Oh well, she actually wasn't so bad, no matter what her mother was like. I'll leave her be, for now at least.

"Hey Lex, how's it going?" I asked, before turning to the rest of them.

I looked over to see Romy's face looking annoyed and staring up at me. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

I widened my eyes to look a bit more innocent. "Gosh Romy, I just want to hand out invitations to my party tomorrow. Everyone's invited, and it's going to be awesome." I dropped my heavy New York accent so that I would sound more sincere. I gently placed a silver square in front of each person at the table.

"Why would you want us to come?" Her brother Brandon questioned.

I was surprised, Brandon hardly talked. I ran my eyes over him for a moment. Actually, he was pretty good looking if he would brush his dirty blonde hair more often. His brown eyes were soft and warm, despite his anger. I shook my head, he was an LBR, and I had Leo anyway. "Like I said, everyone's invited. Plus, why wouldn't I want you guys to come?"

"Because we're losers, according to you." Rhiannon replied softly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would _never_ think that! You guys are soo nice." I picked up a piece of Rhiannon's strawberry blonde hair in my fingers. It was a little greasy. "Your hair looks really pretty today Rhi." I said, dropping it. I saw Romy and Brandon roll their eyes. "Well I hope you guys come. It's at Wildwood, in my beach house, on Massie's Pier-it's my dad's pier, and he named it after my mother-" I added, "And on the beach. So bring a bathing suit and extra set of clothes. We'll have towels and stuff there." I smiled. "I hope to see you there!"

I walked away, searching for my friends, and found them sitting back at the table. "Mission accomplished."

"You got stuck with the worst tables." Kenzie chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at her as she sipped her water. "So, what are you guys wearing tomorrow?" she asked, mainly to the girls.

Will Hurley raised his eyebrows. "Well I was thinking jeans and a T-shirt, but do you think I should opt for a skirt instead?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean the guys. If you showed up in a skirt I'd be quite terrified." She turned her eyes on us. "So?"

I smirked. "You'll see on Saturday." I gave her a sympathetic smile, she wouldn't be able to come get ready with us before the party, since Zoey would be there.

I felt Leo's arm lay over my shoulders. "I can't even know?"

"No." I replied, trying to suppress a girlish giggle like Zoey's.

Lacie smiled, "Well I'm wearing that ah-dorable beaded cream dress that Scar got me for my birthday." I smiled approvingly at her.

Spencer raised her hand, grinning. "I got my mom to buy me that Halston purple jersey dress."

"That sounds perfect." I nodded. "I suggest either a black or gray bathing suit under it." Spencer nodded and I looked over at Kenzie. "What are you wearing?"

"I'll play your game. You'll find out on Saturday." She replied, one corner of her lip turned up.

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang. "See you guys tonight." I muttered, casting Kenzie one last sympathetic look. She wasn't included in our Friday night sleepovers, until next week when Zoey's gone that is.


End file.
